


Fire

by Achika



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gossip, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fingon's death, people talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

They say that when Fingon died there was a bursting of white flame. None knew what had caused the fire, or even if it had really happened. But there were a few who whispered that it was not Fingon's spirit that had caused the fire at all. 'No,' they said 'even one as great as he could not have done such a thing. But one whose blood runs hot with the Spirit of Fire's essence could.' and their gazes fell to Maedhros, the eldest son of Feanor, and he did not deny that his grief had been enough to bring forth fire.


End file.
